Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone)
"It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and they'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most, no matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive, we have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope, people need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live. As we look around here today, and all the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other, into everything we do next, to remind us of who we are, and if we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, I'll miss you very much." :—Gwen Stacy Gwen Stacy was the classmate and former girlfriend of Peter Parker and the daughter of chief police officer, George Stacy. Gwen was also a senior research officer at Oscorp industries. The Amazing Spider-Man "You see a lot of things when you work at Oscorp," Gwen Stacy once told Peter Parker in the midst of her internship under the tutelage of Curt Connors. At that point, the two were merely flirtatious classmates. Gwen once stopped a high school bully, Flash Thompson from beating up Peter just because he wouldn't take a picture of another boy getting bullied. However, their relationship was one that would truly blossom in the months to come. Just as things were getting interesting, the Lizard incident occurred. When the Lizard planned to use reptilian DNA to turn the entirety of New York into humanoid lizards, Gwen helped Peter stop his plan by firstly, clearing out Oscorp when Lizard was on his way to get the serum he had made and then making a cure for the serum. Gwen hid in a small vent to prepare for the Lizard's arrival. When the beast arrived, it sensed Gwen's presence and started searching for her. After finding her, Gwen jumped and out of reaction, pulled out a small blowtorch and fired at the Lizard. He left, leaving Gwen unharmed, having already retrieved what he needed and left. Soon, Peter revealed to Gwen his secret identity of Spider-Man and soon after, the Lizard would take the life of her beloved father, Captain George Stacy whose dying wish to Peter was that the two remain apart for her own protection. Peter had chosen to trust Gwen with his identity, mainly because, he thought that she was the only friend he had. Gwen later confronted Peter about her father's wish for them to be apart, but Peter was unresponsive to everything she had to ask at the moment. Despite this, Peter still chose to talk to Gwen and stay friends. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 While Spider-Man is in pursuit of criminals through the city, Gwen Stacy calls Peter on the phone who tells him that he is late. Gwen then makes a speech to her fellow class-mates and their families. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. Gwen and Peter talk where she invites him to dinner before she is called by her mother for a family photo. Later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise which as a result, Gwen breaks up with Peter. Gwen is seen then working at Oscorp and meets Max Dillion in an elevator which she finds out is his birthday and is obsessed with Spider-Man. Peter later meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship which they establish some 'ground rules'. Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. As Electro reveals himself as Max, Gwen recognizes him and later tries to find his file at Oscorp, but the file has been erased. Gwen is chased by security for trying to find his file and runs into Peter who says that he was with Harry. As Gwen goes to the elevator, Peter distracts the security guards and Gwen then meets Harry who tells her that Peter is always complicated, but that is why he needs her. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she got into Oxford University and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her, professes his love for her and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears turns which caused to cut the web and Gwen again falls. Goblin is defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen by diving after her and using his web. As Peter's webs catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying instantly from the impact. Peter knowing that he was unable to save her. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino. Category:Characters from The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Characters from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Died with Honor Category:In love Heroes Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Lovely Heroes Category:About Females